


Touch

by TheDorkSide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkSide/pseuds/TheDorkSide
Summary: While being stuck on a back road in South Dakota, a kind stranger stops to help.Let me know if you'd like to see a second part!





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a second part. Let me know if you want one!

“Dammit!,” you hissed, listening as your engine once again failed to start. With a sigh, you fell back into the driver’s seat, letting the key fall back into the ‘off’ position. You swung your legs out of the car, looking over the scenery. Wind swept across the field you were parked beside, the sun beating down on the South Dakota grass. 

Wiping the sweat from your brow, you rose from your seat and walked around the front of the car to lift the hood. You leaned over the engine, attempting to figure out what the problem could possibly be. After checking your oil, and knowing the tank was full, you sighed once again, removing your flannel to wipe the sweat from your body. 

A heavy rumble caught your attention, and you looked to the sky, looking for dark clouds. The sky was clear, so you looked at the road. As you walked around your car, you noticed a sleek, black muscle car pull up behind you. If your dad had taught you anything, the sleek beauty that sat in front of you was an old-fashioned Chevy Impala. Not too old, but old enough to be amazingly beautiful. If you were being honest, it was kind of a turn on. A plus would be if the driver was as beautiful as their car.

And oh was he. You watched as he stepped out of his car, short blonde hair, bright green eyes, blue jeans, plaid; you hoped it wasn’t obvious that you were rubbing your thighs together to hold back your urges.

“Need some help?,” he asked, walking up to you. God, and that voice…deep and rich like honey over chocolate.

“Yeah, I, uh,” you started, unable to really form words. Was this man an angel? Either he is or you just got damn lucky. “Just stopped running all of a sudden. Not sure what it could be.”

He gave a nod before looking a car over, his grin growing. “Mustang?”

“1965. She’s my sweetheart. Breaks my heart that she won’t start,” You gave the man a sad grin as you looked over your two-door cherry red ’65 Mustang. Your dad had given it to you, just before he passed away from a heart attack. His death was sudden, seeing as he had been healthy the day before. This car was the last thing you had left of home.

He nodded, resting his hands at his sides. It took everything in you not to eye his biceps straining against his thin shirt. “Mind if I take a look?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” you answered, a sweet smile on your face as you took him up to your hood.

You watched as he leaned over the engine, the muscles in his shoulders and back moving underneath his tanned skin to support his weight. Your eyes moved down his back, watching the curve move until it connected to his ass. You bit your lip, staring as his jeans strained to contain his thighs. What the hell did this man do for a living? You’ve never seen a guy like this. Well, you have but they were dicks. Not very attractive. But this guy – he was almost a different species. You didn’t even know his name.

His legs, arms, and back were muscled, sure, but the sexiest thing? He was leaning over your car with all that muscle.

He rose from his position, a confused look on his face as he scratched his chin, smearing a bit of oil on his face. “I don’t have what I need to take it apart, but I can make a call. I know someone who has what I need, I can get a better look there.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” You started, now starting to feel guilty. This man was taking time out of his life to help you. You felt it shouldn’t be his responsibility to take care of you and your car.

“I do,” he said, looking at you with a hint of seriousness in his voice. “I’m not gonna leave a pretty girl like you out here in the middle of nowhere. Too many creeps out there that would be more than willing to get their hands on you.”

“And who says you aren’t one of those creeps?,” you asked, a sassy grin growing on your face as you crossed your arms.

His head fell, a light laugh coming from his lips. “If I wanted to hurt you, sweetheart, I would have already done it,” he said, wiping his hands on his shirt. “Dean Winchester.” He held out a now clean hand for you to shake.

You took it, almost turning to jello at his grip. It was soft but firm, and his skin was calloused from hard work. If only you could feel that in different places…

You had to remind yourself to speak, giving him a kind smile. “Y/n Y/l/n. Nice to meet you, Dean.” As soon as his name had left your lips, you wanted to say it again. Scream it, really.

“You too, Y/n,” he replied, returning the smile. God, you did everything you could to keep your noises to yourself. The way he said your name, it felt like you had died and went to cloud 9.

You watched him walk back to his car, taking out his phone to make a call. You let out a sigh as you watched his hips sway, thinking it may not be so bad to let this stranger help you and your baby girl.


End file.
